La force d'un humain
by Manoncristy
Summary: Vladimir Hannibal est un homme d'ambition voulant libéré le monde des Dieux et des Diables... Mais pourquoi donc cette haine envers ces êtres magiques? A cause d'un événement qui va changer sa vie du tout au tout.


La force de l'humain

-Chef ? Excusez mon impertinence mais il faudrait vous hâter, nos espions ont découvert que le seigneur Bragg aurait été sauvé par des aventuriers.

-Des aventuriers ?

-Oui. Ce sont les aventuriers capturés par votre second, à qui d'ailleurs, vous avez donné l'ordre d'empêcher quiconque d'interrompre votre plan.

-Je vois… Combien sont-ils ?

-Quatre, messire. Un inquisiteur de l'église de la Lumière, un mage de la tour rouge de nature démonique, un demi-élémentaire d'eau et archer et enfin un nain avec un bras métallique qui semblerait avoir un lien avec les gemmes de pouvoir.

-Je vois...Mais pourquoi donc un inquisiteur de l'église de la Lumière suivrait un démon, un demi-élémentaire et un nain avec une technologie qui n'est pas divine ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange.

-Cet inquisiteur se fait non seulement endoctriner par la Lumière mais en plus par d'autres Dieux et démons... c'est pitoyable.

L'homme qui semblait être le grand chef, portait une armure d'un marron assez sombre, il avait des cheveux acajou qui tombaient sur son torse et son dos, une cape rouge sang qui surplombait son armure. Son regard était dur et sérieux, on pouvait lire la détermination et la haine sur son visage. Une question le contrariait au plus au point...

-Pourquoi les hommes acceptent-ils aussi facilement l'oppression des dieux et des diables sur notre monde ?

-Chef...c'est à moi que vous posez cette question ?

Son supérieur ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il pensait à voix haute. Voulant rester digne il répondit.

-Oui...alors d'après toi pourquoi les hommes acceptent aussi facilement cette oppression ?

-Heeeeuuuu j'imagine... que c'est parce qu'ils pensent les dieux plus forts qu'ils ne le sont vraiment.

-Plutôt parce qu'ils sont faibles...ils ne croiront jamais en la puissance de l'humanité. Mais bientôt cela va changer...ses faux sauveurs vont disparaître et la magie aussi par la même occasion...seul les véritables guerriers pourront être reconnus des autres et pas grâce à une quelconque force divine.

-Vous avez raison chef.

-Tu peux disposer.

Le jeune homme parti, laissant son maître avec ses pensées. Le maître des lieux pensait que les dieux et les diables ne sont que des profiteurs pitoyables, jamais ils ne feront quoique ce soit pour l'humanité...

-Quand est-ce que les gens comprendront cela. Ce ne sont pas des sauveurs, des bienfaiteurs, ils ne sont que le reflet de notre faiblesse face à l'inconnu… Je l'ai bien vu à mes dépens.

Le chevalier plongea au fin fond de ses souvenirs heureux brisés...

-Vladimir ? Tu peux t'occuper de Luna, je dois aller faire quelques courses au marché.

-Bien sûr ma douce. Luna ! Viens ici ! Papa va venir jouer avec toi !

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que la femme ne parte. La jeune fille entendit une nouvelle qui l'a ravi, elle pourrait jouer avec son père. À quoi pourront-ils jouer aujourd'hui ? Se demanda-t-elle tout en courant vers son père, les bras ouvert, prêt à lui faire un énorme câlin.

-Ah te voilà mon petit chaton !

-Je veut zouer au loup ! Tu fais le loup ! C'est méchant les loups ! Alors tu dois être méchant ! Et hurler comme les méchants loups !

-Haha d'accord prépares-toi ! Graouuuu je suis un méchant loup, je vais manger la mignonne petite fille qui a l'air délicieuse, graouuu !

-HAAAA ! Non tu m'attraperas zamais.

Père et fille jouèrent pendant des heures fessant toutes sortes de jeux : le loup, cache-cache, un puzzle et dessinèrent même ensemble. La mère ne revenant pas, le mari commença à s'inquiéter, mais ne laissa rien transparaître devant sa fille, pour ne pas lui faire peur.

-Luna on va jouer à un nouveau jeu que j'ai inventé. Il s'appelle « à la recherche de la gentille maman loup ».

-D'accord ! Il faut faire quoi ?

-Tout est dans le nom, il faut trouver maman, et pour cela il faut que tu t'allies au méchant loup.

-C'est bizarre comme règle...mais je veux quand même jouer.

-Bien, alors ! À la recherche de la gentille maman loup !

-Ouais !

Les deux joueurs cherchèrent la femme pendant une bonne heure, dans tout le village, demandèrent aux autres villageois mais...rien. Elle s'était évaporé. La petite semblait avoir faim et être épuisée : son ventre criait famine, ses pieds la fessaient souffrir, ses yeux étaient humides, et elle commença à se plaindre.

-C'est nul ! La maman loup veut pas se faire trouver ! Z'ai faim et z'ai mal aux pieds ! Ouinnnn !

-Mon chaton pleurs pas. Le méchant loup, il est devenu gentil, et pour te le prouver, il va t'acheter à manger ! Et va même te porter sur son dos pour que tu n'es plus mal aux pieds !

-Ouiiiii ! Zentil loup ! Porte-moi zur ton dos.

Le père était vraiment mal... sa femme n'était nul part, personne ne l'avait vu... elle ne pouvait pas juste avoir disparu. Il essaya de chercher où elle aurait pu se rendre mais rien. La petite commença elle aussi, à se poser des questions.

-Dit papa. La gentille maman loup, elle est devenu méchante c'est pour ça qu'on la trouve pas ?

-...Non Luna...la gentille maman loup doit être perdue. C'est ça... elle est...perdue.

L'homme ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes...la pluie commença à tomber.

-Papa...pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne sais pas où est maman...je suis désolé...

La petite serra très fort son père dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans leur maison… tristes et fatigués.

Les jours passèrent dans le petit village...sans aucune nouvelle de la mère. Pires, de plus en plus de disparitions de nature inconnu étaient recensées... encore, et encore sans nouvelles. Les gens devenaient paranoïaque, violent, irrespectueux. Une tension omniprésente se ressentait au village. Il ne cessait pas de pleuvoir depuis la disparition de la femme de Vladimir, à cause de cela les plantations ne pouvaient pas être cultivées correctement et mouraient avant de pouvoir les vendre ou être mangées.

Un jour, alors que Luna s'apprêta à s'endormir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le père embrassa sa fille sur le front et se rendit à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Une femme au long cheveu blond et empli d'une Lumière inexpliqué sur tout le corps se tenait devant lui.

-Bonjour je peux vous aider ?

-Je me présente tout d'abord...je m'appelle Hanni. Je suis venu chercher votre fille.

-Pardon mais vous ne pouvez pas c'est ma fille !

-Sa mère l'a demandé.

-Quoi !? Mais elle est parti ! Où est-elle !?

Hanni brillait d'une puissante lumière et ses yeux plongeaient dans l'âme de Vladimir.

Il sentait...qu'on lui retirait son âme. Dans son cœur raisonnait la haine… On lui avait pris sa femme…et on veut lui prendre sa fille… C'est tout ce qui lui reste sa fille lui permet de tenir…malgré la disparition de sa mère elle a toujours souri pour lui donner un peu de bonheur, de l'espoir et du courage !

Vladimir se battait de tout son cœur contre cette influence extérieure.

-JAMAIS VOUS NE PRENDREZ MA FILLE !

L'être de lumière relâcha l'emprise sur l'âme du combattant.

-Humain...vous avez l'air plus fort que les autres...c'est intéressant. Écoutez si vous et votre fille me suivez...je vous montrerais où est votre femme.

-Vous tentez de me prendre mon âme, et après vous voulez que je vous suive, vous avez disjoncté ma parole ! Attendez... vous avez enlevé ma femme c'est ça !

-Si vous voulez la retrouver. Prenez votre fille avec vous et dites simplement « Lumière et Ténèbres s'occupent de vous ». Cela ne marchera pas si vous n'avez pas un contact physique avec votre fille.

Elle disparut dans un flash blanc. L'homme déboussolé alla dormir, de toute manière personne ne croirait ce qu'il a vu...la Lumière frappe à sa porte, tente de voler son âme...et sa fille. L'homme s'endormit. Il passa beaucoup de temps à réfléchir… Devait-il faire confiance avec cet être de lumière ? Après tout c'est LA Lumière...enfin elle en avait l'air en tout cas.

Le lendemain le père et sa fille partirent ensemble au marché. Le père semblait pensif, s'en rendant compte, la jeune fille l'interpella :

-Papa tu penses à maman ?

-Luna… tu aimes les anges ?

-Bah tu m'as touzours dit qu'ils étaient zentil et qu'il veillait sur nous.

-Oui...c'est vrai. Tu sais quoi. Hier j'ai eu la visite d'un ange qui sait où est maman.

-Ma...man ? Il faut qu'on y va maintenant.

-Qu'on y aille mon chaton. On rentre à la maison et je l'appelle.

Vladimir était désespéré, sa fille ne pouvait vivre sans sa mère, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Après tout, la Lumière avait forcément une raison pour vouloir voir sa fille et lui prendre son âme. L'homme avait l'air si triste, cela l'empêchait d'avoir un raisonnement cohérent.

De retour à la maison, son père fit comme Hanni l'avait dit, il prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et dit haut et fort :

-Lumière et Ténèbres s'occupent de vous !

Un silence prit place quelques secondes avant qu'un flash blanc le remplace. Dans une forêt... ils apparaissaient tous deux dans une forêt silencieuse...trop silencieuse. Impatiente, Luna s'empressa de montrer sa présence.

-Mamaaaaaan !? T'es là ? C'est moi Luna !

-Hanni où êtes-vous ?

-J'arrive...humain. Arrêter de hurler...si cet endroit est silencieux ce n'est pas pour rien.

Cette voix n'était pas celle d'Hanni mais celle d'un démon avec des yeux rouges de flamme et de chaos portant une armure brune et une épée, des ailes pourpres apparentes ainsi qu'une queue crochue et deux immenses cornes sur le front. Le monstre brillait d'une particularité étonnante, une de ses ailes était marqué du symbole de la lumière, ce qui semblait être la cause de sa légère détérioration.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Hanni ?

-Elle tient compagnie à votre femme. Je me prénomme Bal.

-Mais ze croyait que les démons détestaient les anges.

-Haaa les enfants ont leur donne tout le temps des stéréotypes à la con, ce qui les rend incapables de penser par eux-mêmes.

-Peu importe… Amenez-nous à ma femme.

-Ouais suivez-moi.

La petite se blottit contre son père et ils avancèrent dans un silence glacial. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière ensoleillée à l'abri des regards, s'il y en a. Hanni se tenait là avec une femme au regard vide...la femme de Vladimir.

-Maman ! Ze suis trop heureuse de te voir.

Luna échappa à l'étreinte de son père avant d'aller dans les bras de sa mère froide.

-Ma...man qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

-Chéri… Que lui avez-vous fait !

-Votre amour est faible, vous n'avez pas assez confiance en votre union Vladimir.

-Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle il faut détruire l'humanité… Vous êtes imparfait et dénuer de puissance. Chien !

-Votre femme n'a pas pu résister à nous, en voici la preuve.

Hanni prononça des paroles de langues inconnues. Quand d'un coup la femme prit sa fille avant de l'étrangler.

-Petite sotte tu n'es pas venu me chercher, tu ne m'aimes pas !

-Arrêtes ! Arrêtez bande de monstres !

Vladimir accourra pour tenter d'empêcher sa femme meurtri de commettre un meurtre. Mais Bal le projeta d'un coup de poing dans le visage, à quelques mètres de Luna. La force de la femme était décuplée et assassina sa fille en un rien de temps. Ce qui fit monter la colère dans le cœur de Vladimir.

-Nonnnnnn ! Luna ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI FAÎTES VOUS CA ?!

-Pitoyable...criez ne sert à rien, seule la force à de la valeur à nos yeux.

Hanni brilla d'une lumière flamboyante, des ailes d'ange se déployaient et sur l'une d'elles un pentacle démoniaque y était marqué au fer. Sa main sur l'épaule de la meurtrière, elle consumait peu à peu son corps.

L'homme ne pouvait rien faire, cela l'en rageait… Pourquoi était-il si faible ! C'est injuste ! Quel monde de merde ! Les dieux l'avaient abandonné !

Essayant de se ressaisir pour trouver une solution, il vit à coté du démon un sac qui semblait contenir des genres de pierre, elles brillaient intensément, leur puissance résonnait dans l'âme du déchu, il DEVAIT récupérer ces pierres !

-JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

-Peh bien sur. Tu vas faire ça avec quoi ? Le pouvoir de l'amour fragile.

La rancœur de son âme le fit soulever des montagnes...il courra vers le sac pour le récupérer, le démon tenta de l'arrêter en lui portant de nouveau un coup... pourtant Vladimir l'esquiva agilement, récupéra le sac, prit l'une des gemmes et ressentit cette puissance, il pouvait les battre...les tuer même. Tous ses sentiments négatifs alimentaient les gemmes et les gemmes alimentaient sa puissance.

-ANIMAL DU TIERS MONDE ! LÂCHE CE SAC !

-JAMAIS ! PLUTÔT BRÛLER EN ENFER !

-Ça peut s'arranger.

Bal concentra son énergie dans une boule de feu qu'il projeta sur Vladimir. Celui-ci, pour se protéger, fit une roulade sur le côté. Grâce aux gemmes, ses réflexes s'étaient aiguisés. L'humain prit une gemme étrange d'une couleur rouge sang et commença à rire d'une folie sans nom.

-Vous les dieux et diables...vous n'êtes que des hérésies…L'humanité est plus forte que vous. Elle a réussi à survivre, en surplombant tout...la nature, le règne animal et un jour...les dieux. Je vous le jure… VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CREVEZ ! MOUAHAHAHA !

-HANNI IL A PRIT LA GEMME BAIGNER DU POUVOIR DU CODEX !

-Non… Lâchez cette pierre… Vladimir…

Les êtres de lumière et de ténèbres paraissaient terrorisés à la vue de gemme entre les mains d'un humain. Rugissant dans le cœur du fou, la gemme lui procurait une puissance égale, voir même supérieur, aux deux Dieux réunis.

-Hanni nous n'avons pas le choix… Il faut utiliser Hannibal.

-Très bien…

Les deux compagnons s'enlacèrent, s'embrassant et s'embrasant par la même occasion. Les deux corps fusionnels ne firent plus qu'un, dans un être de pur amour chaotique.

Cet être possédait deux ailes d'aspect démoniaque, pourtant baigner d'une lumière divine, une armure d'une couleur imperceptible pour l'œil humain, un halo luminescent sur une queue enflammée, une corne grise, de longs cheveux brillant d'un bleu cyan et pour finir deux yeux, l'un était rouge l'autre jaune. L'harmonie et le chaos s'étaient assemblés.

-Je suis Hannibal…

-Et moi je suis ton meurtrier.

Hannibal se jeta sur son ennemi, lui assena un violent coup dans les cottes, ce qui lui fit cracher une gerbe de sang. Un grand sourire se révéla sur le visage du blessé, ricanant de plus belle :

-C'est tout. HAHAHA ! Je ne ressens même pas la douleur !

Vladimir serra sa gemme de toutes ses forces à un tel point que la gemme se fracturait légèrement. Il répliqua en donnant un violent coup de pied, entre ce qui semblait être les jambes du divin.

-AAAAAARG ! POURQUOI !? POURQUOI CETTE GEMME NE MARCHE SEULEMENT QU'AVEC TOI !

-L'humanité doit être la seule à avoir ce privilège.

-Notre amour parfait te tuera…

Vladimir serrant toujours plus fort la gemme, sa haine grandissant toujours plus et sa puissance avec. Le démon de la Lumière concentrant toute sa puissance dans une ultime arme, une lame de vide pure.

-Même ton âme ne pourra avoir le repos.

-VOUS NE SAVEZ QUE PARLER ! ATTAQUES !

-C'est si gentiment demander…

L'ange démoniaque s'élança, lame à la main, sur l'unique humain leur ayant tenu tête. Vladimir restant statique murmura ses quelques mots « Je jure d'annihiler toute la magie de ce monde ».

Entre ses mains, la gemme réagissant à l'afflux de détermination qu'il fessait preuve… elle se brisa...et explosa.

Ce qu'il c'était passer pour les deux amoureux restera entre nous.

Le silence…

-Hanni…

-Bal est-ce qu'on est mort ?

-Je crois que c'est à cause de cet humain… Vladimir hein… L'humanité n'est pas si faible finalement.

-Oui c'est vrai...On peut s'éteindre en paix.

-Je t'aime Hanni.

-Je t'aime aussi Bal.

Dans le néant, deux êtres de magie brute s'effacèrent, laissant derrière eux, un homme important pour le destin du Cratère…

Le chevalier se souvint qu'il s'était renommé Vladimir Hannibal après ce combat, une genre de renaissance en somme.

Sans savoir… comment il avait survécu, il devint un homme important, le chef de la Lune Invisible. Chaque jour, se remémorant sa promesse, il nourrissait sa haine envers cette magie et ces êtres faussement supérieurs. Se jurant continuellement de mettre fin à la magie et de détruire les monstres qui avaient assassiné sa femme et sa fille.

-Chef. Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps.

-Oui. Il est l'heure...l'heure de la fin des dieux et la renaissance des Hommes.

 _Fin_


End file.
